


i thought you should know that your hand-it's quite warm.

by klexos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gay, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter, im back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klexos/pseuds/klexos
Summary: back again with that davekat!! whoops





	

Dave had suggested you both went ice skating on the very frozen pond in the woods. You reluctantly agreed, but you were always up for spending time with Dave. You wouldn't tell him that, of course.

It was-well-quite awkward to say, at the least. He said he could ice skate, but in reality neither of you could, so you clung to him he whole time, holding hands more times than you think necessary.

You and him both could tell he was getting the hang of it quite quickly-within the first 25 minutes probably. You told him you would stand and let him  
have fun without you weighing him down, so he skated around by himself for around 5 minutes.

It was very fun to watch-he was pretty graceful. Of course, there were a few slip ups but, you only laughed your ass off with him 1 time.

The temperature made his cheeks the prettiest rosy color you've ever seen-a color only he could wear, and his hair was nearly identical to the snow behind him. He didn't wear his shades today so his eyes were bright and lovely against the paleness of his face and the sky.

You eventually stood there for 20 minutes, fixated with the way his body moves on the ice and you know its no where near perfect or professional but thats the exciting part about it-the rush of doing good on something you're just learning.

He flashes multiple smiles at you and despite the cold, you melt. His smiles are so rare and so beautiful and you wish that he would show them more but. You can't really fix that, can you.

He skates over to the opposite end of the pond and stops.

"Skate over to me." He says.

You hesitate and nearly fall at least 3 times before you fall and- oh. He caught you. You both laugh hysterically- not that it was the funniest thing. You skate around for a few more minutes, not even thinking about letting go of his hand.

It starts snowing again and Dave puts your hood up for you because 1) he thinks its funny that you're short enough for it to be done easily and 2) he's a bit of a sweet bastard.

Inevitably you end up standing face to face with him and he says "Whoa. I can see your breath. That's cool." What a dumbass.

Your gaze goes to his lips almost too quickly and before you know it, you're practically lunging at each other. You've both fallen into the snow and he's giggling, which is fucking adorable, may you add. He kissed you quickly one more time then lifted you up and says something about walking back home.

You hold his hand the whole way back.

**Author's Note:**

> back again with that davekat!! whoops


End file.
